Total Drama Island
by SkittlesScary
Summary: Its TDI about Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian griffin, Roger Smith, Stan Smith, Cleveland Brown, Glen Quagmire, Trevor Phillips, Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton. All rights go to FOX and Rockstar Games


We're comin' at you live from camp Wawanakwa! I am your host, Chris Mclean, dropping season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, right now! Here's the deal, 10 Campers have signed up to stay 8 weeks at this crummy old summer camp. They will compete in challenges against each other, then, have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. every three days a team will win a reward or watch one of their fellow campers walk the dock of shame, taking a ride on the loser boat and leave Total Drama Island for good!"

*Camera faces the Campfire Ceremony*

"Their fate will be decided here, at the Campfire Ceremony! Where each week, one camper will recieve a marshmellow. In the end, one will be left standing and rewarded with TDI fame, and a small fortune, and let's face it, they'll blow it in a week. To survive, they will have to battle grizzly bear's, disgusting camp food, and each other. They will be caught with the hundred of cameras all over the camp. Who will crack under the pressure? You will find out right now, on Total...Drama...Island!"

"Alright, it's time to meet our campers. We told them they will be staying in relaxing resorts, so they might seem a little mad."

First boat arrives, with Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Phillips

"Wait a minute, we're gonna be staying in this shithole?!" yelled Trevor

"Thank you, Trevor! Thanks for pursuading me to stay at this crappy camp!" Said Michael

"Man, you two just need to shut up, and calm the fuck down, maybe this could get better." Demanded Franklin

"Chris, what the hell?!" Questioned Michael

*Chris Chuckles and looks at the camera* "See, what did I tell you?"

"I just wanna know whats going on." Said Franklin annoyed

"What's going on, is you and 7 other competitors are going to be competing against each other for a reward." said Chris

Second boat arrives, with Stan and Roger Smith

"What the fresh hell is this?" Said Roger

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sighed Stan

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris Exclaimed

"It looked better when I checked this out, It said total paradise! This isn't paradise!" Yelled Stan

"That's because I lied!" Chuckled Chris

Third boat arriives, with Peter Griffin, Cleveland Brown, and Glen Quagmire

"Don't tell me this is where we're gonna be staying." sighed Quagmire

"Yep! this is where you and the other campers will be staying for the next 8 weeks!" said Chris

Cleveland walks over to Franklin and reaches for a fist bump

"What up, man?!" Cleveland says greeting Franklin

"Yo, what up dawg." Says Franklin fist bumping cleveland back

Peter leans to Quagmire

"Hey Quagmire, you ever notice how everytime Cleveland see's a stranger that's black he always greets them all excited?" Whispered Peter

A portal forms with Brian and Stewie Griffin coming out

"There we go Brian, we didn't have to travel by boat." Stewie says

"Okay, Meet me at the campfire in 10 mintes." Chris said walkng away

At the campfire

"Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks! The campers sitting around you will be your cabin mates, your compition, and maybe even your friends. The camper that manages to stay the longest without getting voted off will win $1,000,000. We're gonna split you into 2 different teams. If I call your name go stand to the left. Michael, Trevor, Franklin, Peter, and Quagmire, from this moment on, your now the Killer Bass. And for the rest of you, Stan, Roger, Stewie, Cleveland and Brian, your now the Toxic Rats. Alright, any questions? Good, now lets find your cabins. Rats, your in the East cabin, Bass your in the West."

*In the Bass Cabin*

"Ah Sweet! a bunkbed! I call top bunk!" yells peter

Peter runs on to the top of the first bunk bed and breaks

"Nice going, Jackass" Trevor said Angrily

"Okay Brian, since we both know we're going to be working together I suggest we think about eliminating the fatman and Quagmire first." Said Stewie with a evil look on his face

"We might as well try and eliminate Michael too, he seems a little old for this."

"Okay campers, meet me at the cafeteria in half an hour." Demanded Chris

*Half an hour later*

"This is where you will be eating your meals, 3 times a day, you will eat what chef decides to feed you." Chris said

Chef gives everybody a tray of brown mush with hamburger buns

"What the hell is this shit?" Michael Yelled disgusted

"It's meat, now eat it!" Chef yelled

"Eww, Ewwwww, I am not eating this!" Roger said disgusted as well

"It's either this or whats on my bathroom floor!" Chef Yelled Angrily

"Sassy." Roger Mumbled

"Now you will all eat what I feed you or nothing at all!"

"Okay, campers, your first challenge begins in one hour." Chris said

*One hour later on top of the cliff*

"Campers, your first challenge will be to jump off this cliff into the water, there is a circle at the bottom that doesn't have any sharks swimming around inside it. If you choose to not jump you will have to walk down off the cliff and meet the other campers that have jumped. Killer Bass, you will go first, now who will go first on your team?"

"I will, Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe." Peter said running and laughing off the cliff.

"Uhh, I guess I'll go second." Sighed Quagmire

Peter and Quagmire both made it and swam to shore.

"No! No! I'm not jumping off this cliff! Fuck that!" Yelled Michael while marching down the cliff

"Dammit, Michael!" Yelled Trevor

Trevor jumped off the cliff

"Yes! I made it! Fuck, what a rush..."

"Well I guess that leaves me..." Franklin said scared

Franklin dived in the the ocean and swam to shore.

"Well, Toxic Rats, your next." Chuckled Chris

"WooHoo! the B.M.O.C is back!" Cleveland yelled while jumping off the cliff

Cleveland swam excitedly to shore

"Okay Brian, I am going to hop onto your back and your going to run off the cliff like a horse, that way we either die together or stay alive together." Stewie said while hesitating

*Brian and stewie both went off the cliff and they swam to shore*

"Roger, your up." Chris said surprised that everyone's alive

"Nooo! I dont't wanna!" Roger said running down the clff

"Well Stan, that leaves you." Chris Chuckled

Stan jumped off and didn't make it, so he hurried up and tried to swim but a shark bit his leg, so he shot the shark and swam to shore with a bloody leg.

"Well teams, since you both have campers that didn't jump were gonna have you all visit the campfire ceremony."

*At the Campfire Ceremony*

"Okay Campers, I will be handing out marshmellows to every camper that will be safe... for now. The person that doesn't recieve a marshmellow will be walking the dock of shame and can never return, Never! Let's begin."

Trevor  
Franklin  
Peter  
Quagmire  
Stan  
Stewie  
Brian and  
Cleveland

"comes down to the last Marshmellow, the one that doesn't recieve a marshmellow can never return!"

...

...

...

...

"and the one that gets the marshmellow is.."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Roger"

"Yes! Yes! I'm still in this!" says Roger exitedly

"Michael you will be walking down the dock of shame." Chuckled Chris

"Fuck off." Demanded Michael

"Oh by the way, in the outhouse outside your cabins you will be able to say whatever you want, you can say hi to friends and family at home, or just get something off your chest."

"What will be the next challenge the campers face? Who will be voted off? Will Roger make it next episode? You'll find out next time on Total...Drama...Island!"


End file.
